


You Yes You

by lurrel



Category: 50/50
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/pseuds/lurrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s problem is that he keeps fucking people he really just wants to be friends with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Yes You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/gifts).



> 1000 thank yous to Jibrailis and Recrudescence who were amazing and thoughtful betas. Title from the tUnE-YarDs song of the same name.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“-- and I just. I don’t know, like do I invite them over to watch football or something? The whole idea of it makes me nervous.”

“I think your problem isn’t that you’re bad at throwing parties. I think it’s that you don’t know how to make friends.”

Adam snorts. “Oh, is that your professional opinion?”

Katherine’s sitting up in bed, reaching for her Kindle. The sex, which has been getting less frequent, had still been pretty good. Adam thought it had gone alright, at least. Definitely not blow-right-past-cuddling-mediocre.

She looks down at him, smirking, but she lets him curl up around her and lay his head against her stomach. She pauses, then, putting the Kindle back down and running fingers through the short length of hair he’s managed to regrow.

“You know I like you, right?”

He sighs against her skin. “Really? Now?”

“It’s just. I’m busy, you know that. You’re busy.”

“I’m not really that busy.”

She sighs. “Well, _I’m_ really that busy. Not that this hasn’t been nice, but I just don’t think it’s sustainable.”

When Adam doesn’t reply, she sighs again. “I think we’ll just be better off as friends.”

-

Adam spends a lot of time lying down. His sciatic nerve is still raw, and physical therapy is slow. He’s good enough now to bundle up and ride to work, sit in the editing room, and piece together other people’s interviews. The doctors haven’t decided if he’s going to get more titanium in his leg or not.

At home, he’ll dutifully go through a list of stretches, careful movements, and then he’ll lie down for a while on his couch. Mostly, he’ll nap until he wakes up hungry enough for dinner.

Dinner is more of struggle -- it’s not that he won’t be hungry, it’s just that showering and getting ready for bed is sometimes all he has the energy to do. So it’s not a surprise to wake up from a nap to Kyle looming over him. People walk in and out of his house so casually these days it’s like having roommates.

Kyle is there a day after the break-up, bearing pizza and a six-pack of root beer. Adam obligingly (slowly) moves his legs out of the way enough for Kyle to settle down on the couch next to him.

“Man, this is normally the part where I’d take you out to drink beer and talk about what a bitch she was, but --”

“I don’t drink beer, I know, I know.” Adam is ensconced on his couch in a blanket, because the temperature’s dropping outside and it makes his body ache.

Kyle laughs. “Well, that and she’s totally not a bitch.”

Adam scowls, but he can’t disagree. Katherine is funny and nice, and is still invited to their Thursday night movies. He’s always been pretty adamant about staying friends with exes who don’t fuck him over. He figures the weird feeling in his stomach he gets when he thinks about her will go away, even if it’ll take a few weeks of watching _Planet Earth_ without cuddles.

Kyle carefully repositions Adam’s legs onto his lap and then motions at the pizza box.

“What’ve you got on the DV-R?” he asks, pulling out a slice of cheese, and Adam thinks this breakup won’t be nearly as fucked up as his last one, at least.

-

Adam’s doctor isn’t thrilled with his progress in walking. To be fair, Adam isn’t thrilled with his progress in walking either -- and he’s even less thrilled with how he’s expected to grit his teeth as he waits for his sciatic nerve sheath to grow back and hopefully forget to bring cancer with it.

When his doctor recommends starting to walk his dog, Adam is fairly sure walking down the block and back will result in his untimely death. But his greyhound has been staring balefully at him for days, ever since Katherine stopped coming by and taking him out to the dog park, so he finally manages to get a leash on him and step outside.

What Skeletor turns out to not be thrilled with is how slowly Adam walks him. Adam wants to know who taught his dog to guilt trip.

On block two, someone near him shouts “Hey!”

Adam whips his head around and instantly regrets moving so fast. It’s his cute neighbor, with her slobbery-faced bulldog, though, so he grins.

“I haven’t seen you around in a while,” she says, and the dogs touch noses before immediately trying to sniff each other’s butts. Skeletor doesn’t even look as nervous as he normally does around strangers, but Adam attributes the courage to the dog’s red sweater, snowflake on the back, a gift from Mitch’s wife.

“Yeah, I’ve been,” he starts. “Uh, I’ve been sick lately.” Skeletor grins doggishly at him, then at his neighbor.

His neighbor’s face is incredibly expressive, eyes going wide in sympathy. Adam likes her smudged eyeliner and the freckles across her nose, her brown hair shifting with the breeze.

He shrugs. “It’s okay -- I’ve been ordered to walk this guy as part of my therapy. My physical therapy.”

“So what was your dog’s name again?” she asks as she scratches the greyhound behind the ears.

“It’s Skeletor,” he says. “They gave him the name at the shelter and I, uh. Didn’t want him to get confused when he moved in.”

She smiles and he thinks she has really nice eyes. “This guy here is Marlow, which is short for Marlow the Wonderdog.”

He grins at her. “I’m Adam. Adam Lerner.” He holds out the hand that doesn’t have a leash in it and she takes it. Her hands are small but she has the hand-shake of someone who doesn’t take shit from anyone, and he likes that too.

“I’m Allison Martinez, and I think we live like a street away from each other.”

Skeletor seems less upset about Adam’s slow walking when he has Marlow to keep him company, and Allison catches his arm when he stumbles on the curb.

-

Allison seems to learn his walking schedule and meets up with him more times than he expected, so he invites her in a few times for cookies (made by his mom) or movies (left there by Kyle).

It’s nice to have another person to talk to, since it’s not like Adam expects Kyle to come over every night just to keep him company. Allison doesn’t try to mother him, so if he’s too tired to hang out she normally leaves him alone.

It’s another routine, though. He sees her on Tuesdays and Fridays, when she isn’t working or in grad school classes, and even though she doesn’t smoke she doesn’t mind if he tokes up before they walk. Kyle stops by on Mondays, Wednesdays, and pretty much every other day.

He grabs her hand on the third week and she smiles at him, a little crookedly, and they fall into bed pretty quickly after that.

-

It lasts a month.

“Hey,” she says as she pulls her panties on. It’s week five. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m not like. Looking for anything long term.”

Adam’s in a post-coital haze but the comment snaps him from staring at her thighs to staring at her face. “What?”

“You just seem like kind of a romantic guy, and I appreciate that, so I don’t want to lead you on. I’m going to the Peace Corps in Ecuador in a couple months.”

“Are you just using me for my emaciated body? I know the scars are pretty alluring.”

She laughs, which is something he likes about her, and shakes her head. “Seriously, Adam. You’re a really great guy.”

Adam groans as he rolls from his side onto his stomach, and says into the pillow, “You just think we’d be better off as friends?”

He feels one of her hands on his shoulders. “Sorry, I can see that I’m contributing to some kind of trauma here.”

“No, it’s cool,” he says, half his face still hidden by his pillow.

“You sure? I mean, we can still be dog-walking buddies if you’re not into keeping this casual.”

Adam really wishes he was better at keeping things casual. Still, it would be a shame for Skeletor to lose his only doggie friend in the split, and Allison is pretty funny.

Ultimately he decides against inviting her to Thursday night movies, but only because his living room is probably too small for that.

-

“You can’t mope forever.”

Adam squints up at Kyle, who is currently hovering over his place on the couch. Kyle’s face is upside down, but his hair is at its optimum length for Kyle, and Adam thinks he has just the right amount of scruff to skirt the line between free-spirited and unwashed.

He’s not sure how to say that without it getting weird.

“I’m not moping. I’m fine -- she’s right, we’re probably better off as friends.”

“Yeah, that sounds pretty fucking chipper to me.”

“Fuck off,” Adam says,

“Whatever. Get up, I want to take you to this place. It’s for my burger piece at work.”

“Do we have to?” Adam is already sitting up, though, and folding up his blanket.

“This place is supposed to be like, the best. It’s supposed to be better than BuiltBurger.”

“I can’t believe they let you do this piece every year.” Adam has to manually move his leg off the couch and Kyle automatically helps him up, arm as solid and firm as always.

“And I can’t believe how many burgers I have to eat in such a short period of time. But such is the life of a hard-hitting journo like myself.”

Adam shuffles around and grabs a coat, while Kyle is standing by the door.

“Where’s your cane, dude?”

“It’s in the coat closet,” Adam mumbles, and Kyle just looks at him before shaking his head. They head outside and Adam is slow, really slow today, but Kyle just waits in his car.

The burger place is really good -- Kyle orders something with a patty made with bacon and ground beef that is covered in cheese and possibly more pork of some kind. Adam sticks with a turkey burger with Swiss, mushrooms, and apples, and it’s excellent.

The conversation, however, inevitably devolves into a discussion of Adam’s recent romantic catastrophe.

“So, are you going to keep banging her?”

Adam feels like he could win an award for most doleful expression while eating french fries. “No, Jesus. We’re just going to be dogwalking buds from now on, I guess.”

Kyle clicks on his handheld recorder when he bites into the burger and chews thoughtfully into the mic for a moment, then he shakes his head. “That’s weird, man. That is a fucking bizarro-land situation. Girl walks her dog with you, is hot for you, but you won’t keep sleeping with her because she’s going into the Peace Corps?”

“I just. It just seems like a lot of emotional work -- better cut it off now and stay friends than like, fall in love or something.”

“Whatever, man. Her dog was kind of awesome.”

“I didn’t break up with her dog, Kyle. Marlow the Wonderdog and I are still tight.”

“Thank god,” Kyle says as he wipes sauce off his face. “Okay, I need to go interview some burger cooks.”

“I’ll hold down the fort,” Adam says, but he ends up watching Kyle talk to people instead of reading the magazine he’s brought with him to kill time with. Each one laughs brightly into his tape recorder.

He watches Kyle sit down at the table of a couple of really attractive University of Washington students, wearing school sweatshirts and fuzzy boots. Kyle asks the redhead on the left about her burger (Adam presumes, since the restaurant is noisy), and then steals some fries.

Adam starts piecing together the segment in his head -- should he use the quote from the father who’s there with his kids, or the smiling college girls that Kyle doesn’t appear to be hitting on. He feels his cheeks go hot when Kyle catches him staring, and the blush deepens when Kyle just waves and points him out to his new dinner companions. Adam gives a half-hearted wave back and goes back to his own plate.

-

 

Adam doesn’t drink, in part, because there are moments in his life where he sometimes feels himself becoming unhinged. Things get blurry and weird when he thinks about how he interacts with the world around him. He’s sleepy, too.

The sensation of being tired and on pain medications is quite like the first time he ever had a pot brownie, but nothing really like any subsequent time.

“I don’t think I have any friends.” He also loses his brain to mouth filter.

“What?” Kyle asks. It’s probably not the statement he was expecting after their watch of Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (it was Kyle’s choice that week), but Adam keeps talking.

“I mean, I have you. And Alan. And Katherine, but she doesn’t count.”

“Why don’t I count?” Katherine asks. She’s curled up in an armchair with a textbook, since she’s too busy to single-task anything these days.

“You know. You’re an ex-girlfriend friend. That’s different. That’s a friend who has wanted to see you naked.”

Kyle laughs. “I think you’ll still have to count it, since I was trying to get in your pants that first night we hung out.”

It doesn’t feel quite as surprising as it should. “The work party?”

Katherine just shakes her head and smiles. “You’re just irresistible at first glance, Adam.”

“Yeah, good thing it wears off after you get to know him better.”

“You guys suck,” Adam says, and then yawns so hard his jaw cracks.

Kyle is moving the bowl of popcorn from where it’s sitting -- behind Adam’s knees, on Kyle’s lap -- and exchanging some kind of glance-based communication with Katherine. Adam knows that this should make him nervous, but he lets himself be manhandled into bed instead of worrying.

-

Spring makes walking Skeletor treacherous, and it means that Allison actually takes over duties a few times a week because Adam ends up slipping on slick concrete in the drizzle of the season change. Falling, something he’d never really considered , has suddenly become his biggest nemesis, and he spends a lot of time with an ice pack on his own couch.

Kyle offers to weather-proof a cane for him, and Adam snaps that that isn’t going to really cheer him up. He makes kettlecorn as an apology and even agrees to watch _Swordfish_ with Kyle, but ends up falling asleep with his head on Kyle’s shoulder.

-  
“I think you might need a change of scenery,” Kyle says as he walks into Adam’s bedroom the next morning.

“You’re not my therapist,” Adam says. It’s 7:30 am, but it’s also a Saturday, and Adam was unsurprisingly going to spend it resting. He’s been trying to work more regular shifts but it’s tiring.

“So Katherine and I were creeping your Facebook a couple weeks ago,” he says.

“Oh god.”

“How come you never told me about dating the captain of the U-Dub lacrosse team? I’m pretty sure that’s who the handsome black man in all your graduation photos is, right?”

“I never told you because, somehow, I knew you’d use that knowledge some day, in the distant future, to wake me up hours before my Saturday alarm went off.”

Kyle laughs. “I was going to make you pancakes but you’re never hungry right when you wake up.”

Adam resolutely ignores the fact that it’s probably unusual behavior for a dude to come over, talk to another dude about his ex-boyfriend, and then make him breakfast.

“Well, you never told me you wanted in my pants.”

“Fair point,” Kyle says, “But, you see, I have the perfect plan for us: gay bar.”

“I’m going back to bed.”

Kyle settles into the left side of the bed, the side that Adam is never quite on. “Look, it’ll be an adventure.”

“Feed me pancakes before saying anything else.”

He laughs behind Adam and it shakes the bed. Kyle’s presence at his back is warm, and it doesn’t take long for Adam to fall back asleep.  
-

It takes them two trips out to successfully make it to a gay bar -- their first attempt just ends in Kyle winning Drag Queen Bingo while Adam eats cheese fries with the dawning realization that everyone thinks they're dating.

Try Two starts with Kyle promising not to be such a cockblock and they go for a place that has more dancing and fewer board games.

The lights are dim when they get there, and Adam is trying to limp less obviously than normal.

“So this scene really doesn’t weird you out?”

“A blowjob’s a blowjob, man,” Kyle says with a shrug. “And you know how I feel about that shit.”

Adam realizes what he’s forgotten almost the second they step inside. Gay clubs mean _dancing_ , and while he likes dancing in theory, in practice it’s not feasible.

Kyle can tell, though, and he says, “Let’s get you a place to sit down,” when Adam attempts to lean seductively against a wall.

He secures them both stools at the bar, and the bartender squints at him when he orders a soda.

“You know this place is 21 and over, right?” the guy says and Adam just holds up his stamped hand.

“I can’t fucking take you anywhere,” Kyle says.

“I don’t know if this is the best idea, man. I can neither mash potato nor do the twist right now.”

Kyle laughs. “Well, where’d you meet your last hunk of a boyfriend? It probably wasn’t at Boggle night.”

Adam’s ears go hot but he’s not really sure why. “Uh. The college radio station. Marcus had a sports show.”

He stares. “You were on KEXP staff? But you don’t even have a record collection.”

“Maybe I have hidden depths, okay?”

“It’s possible, but somehow I doubt it. Let’s check out some dudes, dude.”

When Kyle is four beers in, he starts pointing out every guy in the room that even slightly resembles Adam’s ex, Marcus, which. Is kind of crossing a boundary Adam didn’t know he had.

“So why didn’t you ever take me to a gay bar when you were trying desperately to get me laid?” It’s the first question he can think of that changes the subject, because he really needs Kyle to stop talking.

“I figured it’d be too self-serving.” Kyle says, “Plus, I only really ever go to bear bars.”

“And you’re saying I wouldn’t do well in a bear bar?” Adam takes a sip of his Coke and scans the floor.

“You’re like, an otter. _At best_.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

Kyle eventually has to ramble off to the bathroom, leaving Adam alone with his soda and a whole dance floor of hot men dancing with each other. He figures the night is probably not a total bust when a hot guy in a blazer walks over.

“So, I need you to settle a bet,” says the guy as he slips into Kyle’s seat. “We can’t tell if this guy’s your boyfriend, or if one of you is the straight wingman.” He takes a pull from his bottle of Red Stripe and looks at Adam expectantly.

“Uh. I guess he’s the not-totally straight wingman.”

The guy laughs. “Okay, sorry for being totally weird. I’m Sameer.” He offers a hand and Adam shakes it.

“I’m Adam. Don’t worry about it, man. Did you win the bet?” Adam leans back against the bar. Sameer has a really nice smile.

“I did! So are you not much of a dancer?”

“I’m pretty atrocious on my feet,” Adam says with a shrug. “I’m just kind of, like, checking out the scene.”

“You new to Seattle?”

Adam shakes his head. “No, just haven’t been out in a while. I work for SPR, and it keeps me pretty busy.”

“You do? Oh man, that’s really great.” Sameer’s whole face lights up, and Adam has never met anyone look that enthusiastic at the prospect of public radio.

“Thanks?”

“Yeah, my boyfriend is really interested in doing radio or television news -- maybe we could all meet up and you could talk to him about it?”

“What?” Adam notices that Sameer is waving to a really handsome blond in the back of the club.

 

“Oh, sorry, my boyfriend wants me to get back over to them.” Samir waves. “Here’s my card -- let’s keep in touch.”

Adam is still looking at the glossy business card when Kyle comes back.

“Ooh, did you score a number?”

“Yeah. This guy wants to go out to lunch so I can talk to his boyfriend about radio reporting.”

“Dude, that’s fucked up,” Kyle says. “Let’s go home.”

Adam doesn’t argue.

-

“I just miss like. Hanging out with Katherine. And cuddling. Allison was less of a cuddler but I like cuddling.”

Adam passes the bong over to Kyle and slides up against the couch cushions

“You definitely deserve to have a cuddle buddy,” Kyle says, and he leans a little towards Adam as he pulls in a lungful of smoke. Their shoulders brush but Adam is too tired to do anything but lean into him.

“Yeah?” Adam asks. They’re watching _Planet Earth_ , the caves episode, and David Attenborough’s voice is incredibly soothing. Kyle is warm.

“Yeah. Someone who will treat you right.”

Adam isn’t so far gone that he doesn’t notice when Kyle slings his arm over his shoulders, pulling Adam closers to his chest. He just doesn’t really know what to say about it. Kyle smells like Old Spice and fabric softener and weed, and Adam feels. Less lonely, except that Kyle is normally around, so how could he have ever felt lonely in the first place?

-

Sometimes Adam thinks he should probably buy his own car. It’s not like Kyle doesn’t have a life without him, obviously, and he’s probably been monopolizing too much of his time any way, carting him to and from work, and coming over a couple nights a week. He’s probably already ruined Kyle’s sex life now that he can’t be brought around as the sympathy friend anymore.

The issue is, he spends most of his time at work alone. Work affords him too much time to think about things, really, as he sits in the edit room. It’s a throwback to when people would actually be handing over tape to cut by hand, rather than sending him mp3s to edit, but all the old gear is still shelved all around him in haphazard boxes. People stop by, sometimes, but it’s mostly him and the giant Mac desktop and eight FireWire hard drives.

This is why he asks, even though it’s not a normal hangout night. It’s a Tuesday and Adam feels restless.

“What’re you doing tonight?” he asks as he snaps his seatbelt on.

Kyle pulls out of the parking lot. “Nothing, really. Claire texted me but it’s not really going anywhere.”

“My mom,” Adam says and immediately starts cringing. “Uh, my mom and I made a bunch of pesto this weekend. So I can finally make you dinner, if you want.”

“Hell yeah. You owe me about a thousand meals anyway, dude.”

Adam lets out a sigh of relief and that’s confusing too.

-

The pesto is good. Dinner is nice, too, because Adam never really feels stressed when he has to interact with Kyle. It’s always comfortable, even when one of them is being a jackass.

Kyle picks up the dishes at the end, or tries to collect Adam’s, and that’s when Adam grabs his wrist. Adam’s ready now. Probably.

“Look, I--” he starts but is immediately cut off.

“It’s fine, you cooked so I can clean; you’re the one who always does the dishes around here anyway and --”

“Okay Kyle you need to shut up right now because I --”

“I don’t mind cleaning the kitchen up.”

Adam grabs Kyle by the shoulders and stretches up and Kyle does shut up, finally, when their mouths meet.

Kissing Kyle is different than Adam expected. It’s definitely not as weird as he thought it might be, even though his beard is scratchy and his hair is coarse when Adam pulls him closer. His lips are soft, though, and his hands are careful.

Kyle runs one wide palm over Adam’s ribs and it comes to rest on the dip before his hips.

“Oh. I didn’t realize you were so territorial about your dishwasher, but this is one hell of a distraction technique.”

Adam ducks his head, smiling. “Don’t be a dick.”

“Let’s forget about the dishes for a while,” Kyle says.

-

Adam’s on his good side on the bed, and Kyle is laying down next to him. When they break for air, there’s a pause. It’s comfortable, though, and Kyle squeezes his side.

“So, yeah,” Kyle says, smiling, and Adam feels the strange tension in his stomach dissolve all at once.

“This is okay, right? You’re not going to get all weird?”

“As long as _you_ don’t get weird.”

“I’m totally not going to get weird.”

“Okay, so then we’re fine.”

Kyle leans in and kisses him, soft this time, and that’s nice. Adam could really do this for a long time, he thinks, the wet slide of Kyle’s tongue in his mouth and the light, gentle scrape of his teeth on Adam’s bottom lip.

“If we’re doing this, I think I’m pretty much obligated to blow you.”

Adam can only respond with an incoherent noise but he manages to make it into a question anyway. His eyes feel heavy and he just tugs at Kyle’s shoulder, because Kyle needs to get back with the kissing program or get started immediately on the blowjobbery.

“I mean, I think I promised you blow jobs.”

“That sounds totally plausible, yeah. Let’s just go with that and I’ll get my pants off.”

Kyle laughs and shuffles down to the end of the bed, disturbing Adam’s nest of blankets. “Your room kind of smells like dog, you know,” he says as Adam fumbles with the fly on his jeans.

“I always knew you’d be a sweet talker,” Adam says as he sort of awkwardly pulls his pants down. It’s hard because his leg doesn’t work right, still, and Kyle has to help him get them off.

But eventually Adam is down to just tented boxers and Kyle’s hands on his thighs, barely any weight being pressed into them. Kyle slides his boxers down, letting his cock bounce out, and then gripping it at the base. His hold is a little hesitant, enough so that Adam is about to tell him that they don’t really need to do this _tonight_ , he’s happy to take it slow, but then Kyle licks from the base to the head of his cock and he can feel himself jerk in Kyle’s grip.

“Oh!” is pretty much all Adam can say after that. _Kyle is really good at giving head_ is probably the only coherent thought he has, other than his legs not being thrilled about how wide they’re spread to give Kyle room to work while Adam lays gingerly on his back. He doesn’t want Kyle on his knees though, wants him on the bed next to him.

Kyle’s tongue traces up the vein at the bottom of his dick, and then he licks around the glans, tracing over the ridge of the head of his cock and then sucking him down again, cheeks hollow. Sometimes his cheek scrapes stubble against Adam’s thighs and Adam can’t believe that Kyle is so good at this, that his mouth is so hot and slick.

“I, uh, fuck,” Adam articulates and he can feel the rumble of Kyle laughing, joining his nerves somewhere in his spine to ease the tension there, to replace it with the build up of pleasure. Kyle alternates between looking up at Adam and closing his eyes. When his eyes are closed, the rhythm of suck, bob, jerk is steadier, but when he watches Adam feels hot all over.

“Shit, Kyle, I’m gonna --” he warns, trying to not grab Kyle’s hair, but Kyle doesn’t pull off, just lets Adam pulse in his mouth.

He sort of lumbers off the bed into the bathroom, where Adam can hear him spit into the sink. This part doesn’t feel like a surprise either -- it feel comfortable, Adam thinks as he pulls up his boxers.

Comfortable enough to fall asleep.

-

Adam wakes up and almost panics because there’s a heavy arm around his waist. His leg is aching and his back feels sore, and there’s a dude snoring on his bed.

A dude who appears to either be Kyle of someone with an incredibly high quality Kyle-mask. Adam decides it’s the former, and shifts to snuggle more into his warm chest when he realizes Skeletor has curled up over his feet.

“Hey dog,” he says, shifting a leg a little.

Kyle grunts into his shoulder. “Not nice,” he says, voice gruff.

Adam grins. “I meant the actual canine in the bed.”

“So you’re jus’ bein’ normal weird this morning, right?”

He can’t roll over without potentially severe pain, but he nods anyway. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the freakout will happen once you start baking me cookies.”

Kyle laughs. “I’m awful at baking.”

“I was looking forward to your Snickerdoodles,” Adam says and Kyle grabs one of his hands.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get Snickerdoodles too, okay? Basically whatever you want.”

Adam squeezes his hand. “Well, I did want to blow you, but getting cookies sounds pretty good too.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Kyle says, and then bites lightly at Adam’s shoulder. “Blowjob first, then cookies.”

“That sounds just right,” Adam says. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
